heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luis Bermejo
Creepy *''Man of the Crowd'' - Creepy 70 (1975) *''Room For One More'' - Creepy 71 (1975) *''But When She Was Bad'' - Creepy 71 (1975) *''His Name is John!'' - Creepy 71 (1975) *''The Song of Alan Bane'' - Creepy 71 (1975) *''The Minotaur'' - Creepy 71 (1975) *''The Imp of the Perverse!'' - Creepy 76 (1976) *''As Ye Sow…'' - Creepy 79 (1976) *''The Imagineers'' - Creepy 80 (1976) *''Brannigan's Gremlins'' - Creepy 81 (1976) *''A Way in the Woods'' - Creepy 85 (1977) *''A Gift for Mama'' - Creepy 86 (1977) *''Do You Believe in Sinsigs?'' - Creepy 88 (1977) *''Mrs. Sludge and the Pickled Octopus Raid'' - Creepy 92 (1977) *''Sacrifice'' - Creepy 94 (1978) *''The Empire of Chim-Pan-Zee'' - Creepy 95 (1978) *''Trilby and the Star Rovers'' - Creepy 96 (1978) *''The Green'' - Creepy 96 (1978) *''Winner Take All!'' - Creepy 100 (1978) *''Heart of Darkness'' - Creepy 109 (1979) *''Forbidden Fruit'' - Creepy 127 (1981) *''Abelmar Jones, Lord of the Flies!'' - Creepy 128 Eerie *''Pooter and the Magic Man'' - Eerie 71 (1976) *''The Pie and I'' - Eerie 72 (1976) *''Gillian Taxi and the Sky Pirates'' - Eerie 75 (1976) *''Wolfer: Highsong'' - Eerie 76 (1976) *''Third Person Singular'' - Eerie 79 (1976) *''Third Person Singular Part II'' - Eerie 80 (1977) *''The Giant Ape Suit'' - Eerie 81 (1977) *Cover - Eerie 82 (1977) *''The Man Whom Time Forgot'' - Eerie 82 (1977) *''The Day Before Tomorrow'' - Eerie 83 (1977) *''Yesterday, The Final Day'' - Eerie 84 (1977) *''Lost to the Land of Nowhen'' - Eerie 85 (1977) *''Prisoner in a Chinese Fortune Cookie or Bad, Bad Granny Gadget!'' - Eerie 87 (1977) *''Future Shock'' - Eerie 88 (1977) *''Trouble in the Time Factory'' - Eerie 89 (1978) *''The Incredible Sagas of Sludge the Unconquorable, Helga the Damned, and'Marmadrake, the Magnificent!'' - Eerie 91 (1978) *''The Coming of the Annihilator'' - Eerie 94 (1978) *''Warrior From The Stars'' - Eerie 95 (1978) *''Quarb and the Warball'' - Eerie 98 (1979) *''Pyramid of the Black Sun: Orka'' - Eerie 124 (1981) *''Pyramid of The Black Sun: Blekos'' - Eerie 126 (1981) *''The Dane Curse'' - Eerie 132 (1982) *''The Fallen'' - Eerie 134 (1982) *''The Fallen (Part Two)'' - Eerie 136 (1982) *''Voyage of the Space Beagle'' - Eerie 139 (1983) *''Voyage of the Space Beagle Part Two'' - Eerie 139 (1983) *''Voyage of the Space Beagle Part Three'' - Eerie 139 (1983) Vampirella *''The French Coagulation'' - Vampirella 39 (1975) *''Home for the Holidays'' - Vampirella 40 (1975) *''The January Man'' - Vampirella 47 (1975) *''The Miracle Hands of Simon Silvershoe'' - Vampirella 48 (1976) *''Mute'' - Vampirella 56 (1976) *''Riding Shotgun'' - Vampirella 60 (1977) *''The Pharoah's Lady'' - Vampirella 65 (1977) and Vampirella 66 (1978) *''Down Under'' - Vampirella 66 (1978) *''Hit Six'' - Vampirella 69 (1978) *''Machu Picchu: The Treasure of the Incas'' - Vampirella 71 (1978) *''The Fox'' - Vampirella 95 (1981) *''The Fox'' - Vampirella 98 (1981) *''Dynasty of Evil'' - [Vol 101|Vampirella 101 (1981)] *''Night of the Devil Dogs!'' - Vampirella 102 (1982) *''Terror in the Tomb!'' - Vampirella 103 (1982) *''Jaded'' - Vampirella 104 (1982) *''The Fox and the Deer'' - Vampirella 106 (1982) *''The Beast Lies Sleeping'' - Vampirella 108 (1982) *''Shadows of the Mind'' - Vampirella 112 (1983) 1984/1994 *''Faster Than Interstellar Travel'' - 1984 1 (1978) *''The Day After Dooms Day'' - 1994 16 (1980) The Rook *''The Coming of Coral Dane!'' - The Rook 7 (1981) *''The Coming of Billy Dane!'' - The Rook 8 (1981) *''To Checkmate a King'' - The Rook 9 (1981) *''The Dane Curse!'' - The Rook 13 (1982) *''The Dane Curse!'' - The Rook 14 (1982) The Goblin *''The Micro Buccaneers'' - The Goblin 1 (1982) *''The Hobgoblin'' - The Goblin 2 (1982) *''The Micro Buccaneers'' - The Goblin 2 (1982) *''The Micro Buccaneers'' - The Goblin 3 (1982)